


Lie to me

by drwhogirl



Category: CI5: The New Professionals
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl





	Lie to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inlovewithboth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlovewithboth/gifts).



'I hope you're going to clear that mess up' said Annie, as she took in the devastation that was normally her dining table. Chris and Paige had been busy with paint glue and glitter for an hour now with no visible results that she could see.  
She was already regretting laying them anywhere near her good acrylics, but Chris could be very... persuasive.  
"We will auntie Annie." Paige replied with a grin.   
Chris laughed and Annie was about to reply when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Chris said, running to answer the door like an excited kid.   
"Can we go to the park?" Paige asked after Chris had left.   
"Only if you and Chris clean all this up." Paige nodded and started to tidy up.   
Annie poked her head around the door. "Chris we're going to the park in a minute, and you can invite Sam if you want."  
"How did you know it was me?" Sam asked from the doorway, knowing for a fact that he couldn't be seen from that angle.   
"You're the only person that knew he'd be here." She was joined a moment later by Paige.  
The girl's heterochromatic eyes studied Sam slightly suspiciously. "So, you're the one responsible for the glitter in Chris' hair, are you?" They all laughed when Chris started self-consciously.  
"I think it's cute." Annie told him, moving from the doorway to give Chris a kiss.  
"Can we leave now?" Paige whined, getting fed up of the grown ups talking.  
"Yeah let's go." Annie smiled at the black haired girl.  
*****  
Annie sat on a bench with Chris as Sam pushed Paige on the swing. She glanced over at Chris who was being surprisingly quiet. "What's wrong?" Annie asked after a while.  
"Something's not right."  
"Because that's not vague at all." Annie replied sarcastically.  
"It's Paige. I didn't notice before. It's something about her eyes and the way she sighed when I made that joke..."  
"She reminded you of Sam." Annie finished for him.  
"Yeah."  
"Amy and Sam used to be engaged." Chris took a moment to process that information. If Sam used to be engaged to Paige's mother that meant...  
"She's his daughter." Annie nodded, despite the fact no question was asked. "He doesn't know does he?" A shake this time.  
They watched the father and daughter play for a while. Having got fed up of playing with the swing they'd decided to start playing football. Annie decided to not even question where the ball came from. No-one could have guessed a simple game of football could go wrong. Not until the ball went into the road and Paige went after it. She didn't see the van coming the other way and they were all too far away to do anything about it.  
*****  
Neither Chris or Sam spoke until they reached the hospital. Annie took the time to call Amy and tell her what happened. Paige herself was alright, mostly. Her arm was broken and she needed some stitches in her head but other than that there was no harm done.  
*****  
"How is she?" Amy asked as she ran into the waiting room.  
"It's fine." Annie soothed, putting her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Just a broken arm and a few stitches. I told them everything they needed to know."  
"Like what?"  
"That she's AB- and allergic to penicillin." Amy nodded, apparently pleased with her friend's answer. It's only after that she noticed who was sat behind her.  
"What's he doing here?"   
"He was with us when it happened. He's a friend of Chris'"  
"You haven't told him have you?"  
"Told me what?" Sam asked, beginning to get frustrated that they were talking about him as if he weren't here.  
"Are you Paige Curtis' mother?" Doctor Kingsford asked, choosing for the moment to ignore the drama unfolding in his waiting room. Chris and Annie both glanced over at Sam, realisation dawning on his face. "She's mine." It wasn't a question. It didn't need to be. He already knew the truth.  
"Yes I am," Amy replied, regaining her composure slightly. She was unaware of Sam's epiphany and chose not to notice when he got up and left. Followed shortly by Chris.  
"She's going to be fine, but we'd like to keep her in for observation."  
"Thank you."  
*****  
"Sam?" Chris had already noticed the slightly murderous look in his partner's eyes and knew to tread carefully.  
"I had a daughter! All these years! And she never said! That lying..." he stopped for a moment in mid tirade to try and calm down.   
"Maybe she didn't know how to tell you. Maybe she was scared for Paige's safety when you joined MI6..." realising what he just said Chris trailed off.  
"You knew." Sam's tone was cold, matter of fact.  
"Only since the park." There was no point lying, Sam knew and Chris made a point of never lying to him. Withholding information, absolutely. Lying, never.   
Sam looked ready to hit his partner but thought better of it. Instead storming back into the hospital to his daughter's room.  
*****   
When he reached the room however, it was empty. No sign of Paige and no sign of Amy. It was almost as if they were never there. Almost. The only real evidence were in the form of an unconscious blonde in the corner, blood trickling down her face from a cut on her eyebrow, and a locket. The chain was broken and there was blood on it where it had obviously been ripped from someone's neck. But Sam recognised it instantly. It was Amy's.  
"Doug." Annie mumbled from the corner. Sam noticed out of his peripheral vision that Chris was by her side. "Doug Carlson. He's Amy's boyfriend. Lives a couple of streets away." She muttered, burying her face into Chris' jacket in an attempt to escape from the painful light.   
"You find Doug, I'll get Annie some help." Sam nodded and was gone before his partner finished speaking.  
*****  
"You said her father was out of the picture!" Doug roared. Making Amy flinch and duck away.  
"He was." She sobbed, trying to reason with him. "I didn't know he was friends with Chris." She could feel the makeup beginning to run down her face, revealing several shocking black and purple bruises.  
"Liar!" The smack sent the girl sprawling across the floor. Unable to go and comfort her frightened daughter. "I'll show you what happens when you lie to me." He bellowed, grabbing a clump of Amy's hair.  
"Leave. Her. Alone." Amy had never been more relieved to see an ex in her life. There in the doorway stood Sam, gun trained on Doug.   
The next thing Amy was aware of, she was being pulled to her feet by her hair with a knife held to her throat. "Or what?" Doug sneered. "You can't shoot me. You might hit this pretty little thing." He said, stroking Amy's curls in a mock endearing way. "And you wouldn't kill me in front of your daughter."  
"Kill, no." Sam said, pulling the trigger and shooting the hand not holding the knife. "Injure, yes." In his shock, Doug dropped both knife and girl. Amy crawled over to where Paige was curled up in a ball crying in the corner. Sam on the other hand made sure to handcuff the other man so he was secure before going over to the two girls.  
In that moment, it didn't matter what else had transpired between them. It didn't matter that he and Amy hadn't been together for almost 9 years. He sat down on the floor and held his two girls until the police arrived. Nothing else mattered, so long as they were safe.  
*****  
"I'm so sorry Sam." Amy whispered as they both sat in their daughter's hospital room. Paige was asleep all completely oblivious to the conversation. "I thought I was doing what was best for her. Turns out the parent she should have kept away from is me."  
Amy almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Sam place his hand on top of hers. She looked up at him, and noticed that in the time she was speaking he had moved closer. "Amy, it will be alright. I can't say what you did was the right or wrong thing. There's no way to ever know. But we can make the most of what we have now. I'm not in MI6 anymore so I can be more based in the UK if you need me."  
Amy just nodded, eyes never leaving his. "Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake I ever made." Amy paused. "Do you think it's a mistake that can be rectified?"  
"Maybe. But not just yet. Not when your ex has only just been arrested." Amy nodded, deciding that sounds fair. "I also found this." He pulled her locket out of his pocket, Annie had given him a replacement silver chain from her own necklace so long as he promised to replace it at a later date.  
"Thank you." She carefully took the locket from him and put it back around her neck.  
*****  
"For this assignment you all need to be on your best behaviour. I know some of you don't get along with the police." Malone looked directly at Chris when he said this but the American just shrugged. "But they're loaning us their best forensic psychologist and as a result have insisted she be joined by one of their own officers." A groan rippled throughout the agents.  
"Charming." Annie called from the doorway. "Always nice to feel welcome." They heard giggling from behind her and, when she moved, it soon became obvious where it came from. Behind her stood Amy and Paige.   
"I hope you don't mind Paige coming along, Mr Malone. I didn't have anyone to look after her." Amy explained, having noticed the way Malone was looking at her daughter.  
"It's alright, as long as she doesn't disrupt your work." Malone answered exasperatedly.  
"I'm sure something can be arranged." She grinned at Sam before whispering in Paige's ear. "How about you go see your dad whilst I work."  
"Yay! Daddy!" She ran over and threw her arms around Sam's waist.   
Noticing everyone he worked with watching he sighed. "You couldn't even give me a chance to tell them."   
"You're right." She kissed him on the cheek. "I couldn't."


End file.
